


Aqua can't Face her Fears

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2019 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/M, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Regression, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: Aqua loses another bout against Vanitas. Unfortunately, he discovers that she's suffering from incontinence in the process...
Relationships: Aqua/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: November Batch 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559857
Kudos: 4





	Aqua can't Face her Fears

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

"Give me a break. Do you think you can save your friends like that? Pathetic."  
  
A black-masked youth stood with his key-shaped blade pointed straight down at a blue-haired woman's head, her weapon having been knocked aside moments ago. They had been locked in combat just a few moments ago, and the two of them ended up like this. The older woman, who should've been far more experienced... had lost to a young mysterious man, who had matched all of her blows and thoroughly outpaced her.  
  
The blue-haired woman, Aqua, tried to get up... only to receive a soft blow to the back of her head, preventing her from rising. "Stay down, lady. You're just wasting your breath. And as much as I want to just get rid of you right here and now, the old man's told me that I'm not allowed to dispose of any of you too early." The masked youth, Vanitas, had her trapped by the tip of his weapon...  
  
"You... You're not going to get away with this. I... I have to save him. I have to save Ven..." Aqua could feel her body tensing up as she spoke, trying desperately to get back up, only to be struck in the back of her head once more. "NNnn..." She groaned, as her grip grew lax for just a brief moment.  
  
Vanitas twirled his keyblade as he stepped away. "Just stay down and wait until some schmuck decides to take pity on you. I'm leaving. There's more fun to be had with them than with you-" Just as he was about to leave, taunting all the while, something told him to stay.  
  
That something being the soft brass-like sound that left the older woman's lower cheeks, sending a brief blush across her cheeks... "P-Please don't let him find out. I can't let anybody know. I... I..." The blue-haired woman muttered as quietly as possible to herself, squirming from top to bottom as she felt the pressure in her bottom growing heavier by the second. A pressure that she had no way of stopping, not after she had been disabled like this.  
  
"...What the hell was that sound?" The masked youth asked aloud as he stepped closer to the grounded combatant, listening carefully as the sound recurred. "There it is again. Wait. I know that sound. I damn well know that sound, it's the same sound that Ventus let out time and time again." As he realized what the cause was, a sly grin started to spread across his face underneath that black mask...  
  
Aqua closed her eyes in fear as the pressure intensified, and she was forced to push in turn. She gasped in fear as she felt a soft stream of something warm leaking down her leg. Normally, when she had accidents like this, she was ready and prepared to deal with the consequences... But with an enemy watching her wet herself, even let it soak into her shorts and make her look that much more humiliated... She had no way of dealing with that. She could only silently sob on instinct...  
  
Vanitas lightly jabbed the woman in the side with his keyblade, causing her to roll onto her side and expose her front. And the massive stain in the front of her shorts. "Hah! I knew it, you're just as incapable of keeping your bladder in check as he was! And I bet if you're anything like him, you're just about to shit yourself too. I'm not sure who's worse, the kid who can't keep himself in check, or the woman that's supposed to be a positive influence!" The youth laughed as he raised his weapon to the sky, letting it brim with dark energies.  
  
The blue-haired woman looked up at her tormentor, and especially the weapon that was being primed in such a worrying fashion. Just locking her eyes onto its foreboding visage was one thing, but she knew that it was about to crash down on her. If she took a blow like that, she was... she was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it! She couldn't cast any magic without her weapon, and she couldn't defend herself either. She was a sitting duck, about to be chopped and served..!  
  
With pure terror coursing through her veins, it was no wonder that the 'Keyblade Master' instinctively pushed down on her bowels, her body anticipating the worst and preparing accordingly. She sniffled and sobbed audibly, tears streaming down her cheeks as the blade above practically slammed down on her like a ton of bricks. Or, that's what she thought. In reality, the blade stopped right as it was about to make its impact, hovering inches in front of her face...  
  
Even though she hadn't been hurt. Even though she was safe, and she was just the victim of a little scare at the black-suited youth's hands... She thought it was all real. And in turn, that meant that the accident that it caused was just as real. She cried into her sleeves as she tried to hide her face away, to no avail, however. She could feel everything stuck in her bowels pushing out, bit by bit. Her skintight black shorts were being distended by the pressure from within, causing it to sag downward ever slightly...  
  
"Hah! Hahaha! You're really pathetic, you're like a baby! In fact, I'd argue that you're an even bigger baby than Ventus ever was! At least he had the dignity to try and scramble towards a toilet whenever I beat him up! You, however, you just decided to take a shit in your pants like a child who didn't know any better! You're the worst!" The insults were rapidly being fired off from the masked youth as he let more energies run down the weapon that he held. "I should finish you off now, but I have something much better in mind. Something that fits a poopy little baby like you!"   
  
Aqua was still sobbing during his little speech, not really paying attention as she continued to push out another few inches worth of mess. She could feel something coating her bit by bit, slowly covering her up from head to toe. She didn't realize that she was being covered in a ton of the black-clad youth's minions, the little Flood-type Unversed that made up his body.  
  
All she knew, is that she was desperately hoping for one of her fellow trainees to arrive. She hoped that this was all just a nightmare and that she could wake up at home in bed, without any fear of what had just transpired. That she could just... wake up, and forget everything.  
  
Poor Aqua just wanted it all to be over. And yet, it had only just begun.  
  
\---  
  
"Vanitas! Where did you take Aqua!?"  
  
Sometime later, the two 'brothers' were facing one another again. The sandy blonde Ventus locking blades with the more powerful Vanitas, each of them putting their all into their current feud. Well, that's what Ventus though. He wasn't sure that he wasn't being toyed with by his 'brother'.  
  
"Aqua... Oh, you mean that overgrown baby you've been calling a friend? I've been quite busy with her, ever since I took her out. Do you want to see how nicely she's been coming along?" The masked youth laughed as he kicked his 'brother' in the gut, knocking him back as a swirling blue pool appeared at the feet of the black-clad young man.  
  
The younger keyblade wielder kept his guard up. "What do you mean overgrown baby!? She's just got some trouble with her bladder, she's always had that! That doesn't mean she's a baby, it just means she's human!" He defiantly shouted back at his better half, about to dash in to land another strike...  
  
That is until he saw what was emerging from the blue pool. It was Aqua, dressed from head to toe in a padded onesie that looked almost charmingly akin to the small little skittery things that kept causing them trouble, the Flood-type Unversed. As if she had been turned into a part of Vanitas... or rather, made into an Unversed. A symbol of negative emotions. "A...Aqua?" Ventus lost all of his momentum as he saw her pitiful state, coming to an abrupt stop.  
  
She didn't answer, her eyes glazed over as her entire face turned red. She squirmed just a little, as the sound of something crinkly started echoing around them... and upon further inspection, it was obvious that she had just messed herself. This time around, she was actually wearing protection. Protection that she would never rid herself of unless she'd want to humiliate herself further.  
  
"See, told you she was an overgrown baby. And she's mine too. Why don't you demonstrate what you've learned, baby girl?" The unrelentingly smug black-clad youth asked, and before the sandy blonde realized what was happening, he suddenly found himself pinned underneath her stinky butt.  
  
Now that he got a proper whiff and a close-up look at the stains on her backside... she hadn't been given a change. Her diaper was on the brim of bursting, and he was in the blast zone. Just a little more, and it would all collapse with him underneath. "A-Aqua! Snap out of it!" He protested, trying to push the older woman off him. But she was simply too heavy...  
  
Aqua squirmed a little as she suckled on her Flood-shaped pacifier. The glazed look on her eyes made it clear that his pleas wouldn't reach her... especially as she started making brassy noises from her buttcheeks once more. She just closed her eyes like a good girl and started pushing.  
  
The scream that left the young man's lips could hardly portray the true terror of what was happening to him. He could feel the underwear through the onesie as it tore apart, and the proverbial avalanche of shit was unleashed with him underneath it all.  
  
As his 'brother's screams were swallowed up by the sound of pure soil being poured down on him, Vanitas could only laugh at the sight. "Heh! I guess she's good for something after all. Say, I've got a better idea. Screw the old man's plan, you'll make just as great a baby as she has. Doesn't that sound nice, Ventus? Haha!"  
  
Even if he couldn't hear him, the young sandy blonde knew to fear his upcoming future, as he heard the rumbles from the woman using him as a makeshift training potty. She showed no remorse since she had none left in her. Whatever had happened to her while she was gone, this was the result. And if Vanitas had his way, he was going to end up just like her. He was powerless to stop that...  
  
To think that his torture was just beginning...


End file.
